Malam Cendayam Ratu dan Ksatria
by Prominensa
Summary: Mereka mengenyam rasa, kala malam menggantung bintang. #erehisuweek #erehisuweekIndonesia #DayThree #queenandknight


**Malam Cendayam Ratu dan Ksatria**

 **Attack on Titan credit to Isayama Hajime**

 **[Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]**

 **A EreHisu Fanfiction by Prominensa**

 **Dedicated to #erehisuweek #erehisuweekIndonesia #DayThree #QueenandKnight**

 **Summary: Mereka mengenyam rasa, kala malam menggantung bintang.**

 **(AU)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini ada pesta kecil di atap bumi. Langit hitam itu menampilkan atraksi hujan meteor leonid. Jatuh—meninggalkan kesan takjub nun elok bagi penikmat pertunjukan. Salah satu yang beruntung adalah Eren Yeager; si pemilik iris senada warna zamrud, ksatria pilihan dari kerajaan Fritz di pulau Paradis, dan putra dari seorang penasihat raja—Ghrisa Yeager. Ia masih di sana, duduk di punggung kuda, dan menatap langit sambil tersenyum.

Setengah jam berlalu, kuda Eren yang bernama Louis tampak gelisah dan bergerak tanpa perintah. Berulang kali ia menepuk pantat Louis seraya memberi perintah agar tenang seperti sebelumnya. Namun, Louis enggan diam. Dengusannya terdengar kasar. Mungkin saja Louis lelah dan ingin beristirahat setelah nyaris dua hari tak bermalasan di dalam kandang.

"Louis! Tenanglah, Kawan!" seru Eren, nyaris terjatuh.

Louis masih gelisah. Gerakannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Eren tak kuasa menahannya. Refleks, ia pun terjatuh di atas rumput, dan pakaiannya sedikit kotor karena tanah yang sedikit lembab. Lalu mendadak Louis menendangnya, membuat Eren tersungkur saat hendak bangkit, dan Louis pergi meninggalkan Eren di malam yang nyenyat.

Purnama terlihat menertawai kesialan Eren. Berulang kali, ia mengumpat dan memanggil nama Louis. Namun, Louis tak kembali. Membuat Eren terpaksa berjalan sendirian, ditemani oleh cahaya alami dari Tuhan. Sambil terseok-seok ia menuju istana Fritz tanpa Louis. Butuh ratusan menit untuk sampai ke gerbang istana. Karena lelah menyerang, Eren mengistirahatkan diri di bawah pohon apel—yang berlokasi tak jauh dari istana. Ternyata tak jauh dari pohon tersebut, ada Louis sedang mengunyah apel yang terjatuh. Ia hendak menghampiri, tetapi langkahnya tertahan kala sesosok manusia bertudung terlihat menghampiri Louis. Salah satu tangannya mengelus kepala Louis dan tak lama ia naik ke punggungnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Louis menuruti sosok itu untuk berlari kencang meninggalkan istana. Eren terkejut hingga bola matanya nyaris keluar. Semampunya ia berlari sambil meneriaki Louis agar kembali.

"Hey, Louis! Berhenti!"

Namun, jarak mereka tak lagi dekat. Eren ragu Louis mendengarnya dan kembali. Hanya saja manusia bertudung itu, membuat Eren bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

"Beraninya dia mencuri Louis," Eren mengatur napas, "bagaimana bisa orang itu meluluhkan Louis begitu mudah."

Eren tak lagi mengejar kudanya. Ia duduk beberapa detik dan tanpa permisi berbaring di atas rerumputan. Cahaya rembulan masih menyinari. Untuk sejenak, Eren mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan tersebut. Menggumamkan kalimat syukur sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia tertidur beberapa menit, hingga terbangun saat terdengar langkah kaki kuda mendekat. Eren pikir itu bukan Louis, tetapi ia salah. Itu Louis yang ditunggangi manusia bertudung.

Eren lekas bangkit dari kenyamanan, memandangi manusia bertudung yang masih belum turun dari punggung Louis. Mulut Eren tanpa sadar setengah terbuka. Cukup untuk membuat celah bagi serangga malam untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Tubuhnya ikut kaku seolah mati rasa. Angin yang menyisir rambutnya, mendadak tak terasa untuk sekian detik. Hingga suara lembut si manusia bertudung itu, membuatnya tersadar kembali.

"Maaf aku mencuri kudamu, Ksatria Yeager." Ia membuka tudungnya, "aku ingin meminjamnya sebentar untuk melihat pemandangan di luar istana."

"Ra-Ratu?" ia tergagap, "apa yang sedang Anda lakukan di luar istana?"

Ratu Historia Reiss adalah manusia bertudung yang mencuri Louis dari Eren. Ia dikenal cantik luar biasa dan baik kepada semua makhluk hidup. Tak heran jika Louis menyukai sang ratu. Dengan kelembutan hati dan tangannya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Louis luluh.

"Aku ingin melihat hujan meteor, tapi sepertinya aku terlambat. Tak ada apa-apa di atas sana."

"Ah, baru saja saya melihatnya."

 _Sapphire_ yang menjelma bola mata itu berpendar melebihi cahaya bintang. Eren merasa beruntung bisa melihat bintang yang berbeda dari lainnya. Tentu saja lebih indah dan cendayam dari mereka yang menggantung di langit hitam legam.

"Pasti indah, bukan? Aku jadi iri denganmu." Ratu berusaha turun dari punggung Louis, "maaf, bisa kau bantu aku?" Ia terlihat kesusahan.

Eren menghampiri sang ratu dan memegangi tubuhnya. Pun tanpa rasa sungkan sang ratu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Eren yang jenjang itu.

"Terima kasih, Ksatria. Aku tertolong sekali lagi olehmu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, izinkan aku merawat lukamu itu." Historia menunjuk bahu Eren.

Merasa itu tidak perlu, Eren menolak secara halus permintaan ratu. Namun di sisi lain, ada bias aura kecewa dari air wajah ratu. Eren menunduk takut.

"Maafkan saya, Ratu. Tapi ini—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir dan merasa berutang budi kepadamu, Eren. Boleh aku memanggil begitu?"

Historia tak lagi berwajah sendu. Ia kini tersenyum tulus menatap Eren yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Meski mata Eren terhalangi rambut cokelatnya, tetapi sang ratu masih bisa memandang kemilau zamrud dari balik kelopak.

"Ah, kau tidak menyukainya ya? Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku memanggil begitu. Pasti kau tidak nyaman."

"Ratu, bukan itu yang saya maksud. Saya hanya tidak enak jika Ratu mengobati bahu saya." Eren memegang bahunya yang sakit. "Saya tidak apa-apa, Ratu. Ini bukan luka serius."

"Historia—panggil aku Historia," kata Historia sambil tersenyum. "Terkadang aku ingin punya teman dan saling menyapa dengan nama depan saja. Apa kau bersedia menjadi salah satunya?"

"Tapi di istana saya tidak mungkin memanggil Anda begitu, bukan?"

Historia memukul bahu Eren yang terluka sambil berkata "tentu saja". Namun, tanpa sengaja apa yang ia lakukan justru membuat Eren meringis kesakitan.

Mereka berdua diam untuk beberapa detik. Tak tahu apalagi yang harus dibicarakan. Eren terlalu bodoh untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. Sedangkan Historia, terlihat mengawasi cedera Eren akibat ditendang oleh Louis.

Tak lama, keheningan itu akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara Louis yang sepertinya ingin tidur. Historia mengelus punggungnya dan membuat Louis berbaring sambil memejamkan mata. Melihat Louis yang terlelap dengan sangat mudahnya, membuat Historia terkikik.

"Dia kuda yang lucu. Aku menyukainya."

"Namanya Louis. Malam ini, dia menendang bahuku dan pergi begitu saja."

Historia tertawa lepas. Baginya ini adalah hal yang menarik dan lucu. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat ekspresi kesal dari wajah Eren, dan ia pun segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Namun meski kesal ditertawakan, Eren juga ikut tersenyum melihat Historia tertawa. Seingat Eren, Historia sangat jarang mengumbar senyum di dalam istana. Mungkin ia menjaga kewibawaannya sebagai seorang ratu agar dihormati oleh semua orang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa bersama. Kadang tawa itu disela dengan obrolan tentang Louis dan bintang-bintang. Keduanya sedikit banyak juga mulai menyadari. Berada di jarak yang dekat dan hanya berdua saja, membuat jantung mereka berdetak seperti langkah kuda yang berlari. Saat angin malam menggoyang rambut mereka untuk kedua kalinya, di kala itu pula Eren merasa ia jatuh cinta kepada Historia. Pun sebaliknya, menatap Eren dengan mata penuh pancaran gelombang cinta yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Kobaran api cinta itu semakin menjadi-jadi kala mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana. Historia bersikeras membujuk Eren agar sesampainya di istana, bahu itu bisa ia obati segera. Eren yang awalnya ragu, kemudian mengangguk sambil memasang mantel hijaunya ke tubuh Historia yang tampak menggigil. Dalam tingkat kesadaran yang masih tinggi, Historia memeluk Eren tanpa menunggu persetujuan si pemilik tubuh. Eren yang merasa afeksinya tak tertahankan membalas pelukan itu tanpa keraguan.

Ia menggumamkan janji kepada Historia, jika esok akan menemaninya melihat rembulan juga bintang-bintang. Bersama Louis mereka akan berkeliling di luar istana. Tak perlu ksatria lain untuk menjaga sang ratu. Karena cukuplah Eren sebaik-baiknya ksatria di hati Historia. Ia yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya dalam satu malam saja.

 **[End]**

 **A.n:**

 **Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.**


End file.
